DXW DestructionMania II
Card DXW World Heavyweight Championship Gohan © vs. Braun Strowman DXW Global Women's Championship Sakura Hagiwara © vs. Sunset Shimmer 2 Out of 3 Falls Match for the DXW Global Championship Buzz © vs. Dylan James Check DXW Global Television Championship Guys © vs. Drew Galloway Ultimate Deletion Match at the Hardy Compound for the DXW Social Network Championship Myst Motone © vs. "Broken" Matt Hardy DXW United States Championship Noctis Lucis Caelum © vs. Terry Bogard Last Man Standing Match Joe Higashi vs. Andy Bogard DXW Global Tag Team Championship Ashninja (Ash Ketchum & Greninja) © vs. The Samurai Society (Renji Abarai & Koga) Dream to Succeed Ladder Match Chuckie Finster vs. Ryo Hazuki vs. Jimmy Havoc vs. Lucas North vs. Adam Oliver vs. "The Prodigy" Goten vs. "The Cleaner" Kenny Omega vs. Pentagon Jr. Women's Tag Team Turmoil Match; The last team will be the winners to face The Young Bucks for the DXW Global Women's Tag Team Championship Serpentine Venom (Naga the Serpent & Medusa Gorgon) © vs. ???? Pre-Show 6-Woman Tag Team Elimination Match The Saiyan Shield (Fasha, Caulifla, & Kale) vs. The Ravens (Risty Jackson, Leina Vance, & Black Orchid) DXW International Championship Cabba © vs. Makoto Itou w/Peter Pan 8-Woman Tag Team Match The Elements (Homura, Akitsu, Serena, & Noel Vermillion) vs. The Riot Squad (Ruby Riot, Liv Morgan, & Sarah Logan) & ??? DXW World Tag Team Championship Team Rocket (James Kojiro & Meowth) © w/Jessie Musashi vs. The Twins (Billy Green & Mac Green) Woman's Dream to Succeed Ladder Match Sawyer the Cleaner vs. Kairi Hojo vs. Juri Sanada vs. Shura vs. Android 18 vs. Marida Cruz vs. Mariah Wong vs. Alexa Bliss DXW Mixed Tag Team Championship The JSA (Ritchie Hiroshi & Pan) © vs. Kinnon Jackson & Ikumi Mito DestructionManiaIIPreshow.jpg DestructionManiaIIPreshow2.jpg DestructionManiaIIPreshow3.jpg DestructionManiaIIPreshow4.jpg DestructionManiaIIPreshow5.jpg DestructionManiaIIPreshow6.jpg DestructionManiaIIDXWGlobalWomensTagTeamChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIDreamtoSucceedLadderMatch.jpg DestructionManiaIIDXWGlobalTagTeamChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIJoeHigashivAndyBogard.jpg DestructionManiaIIDXWUnitedStatesChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIDXWSocialNetworkChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIDXWGlobalTelevisionChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIDXWGlobalChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIDXWGlobalWomensChampionship.jpg DestructionManiaIIDXWWorldHeavyweightChampionship.jpg Results *P1. As Risty sets up for ShellRazor on Fasha, she accidentally knocks the referee Taryn Terrell out. Fasha counters and hits Risty with Bullet Ballet to make a pinfall, but Fasha tries to get the referee up and Fasha hits Fasha with ShellRazor. As both women are down, an unknown female Saiyan warrior crawls out to the ringside into the 6-sided ring and hits Risty with a steel chair and puts Fasha to pin Risty and she helps the referee up to make a count, and Fasha makes a pinfall victory. After the match, Fasha walks out of the ring and hugs an unknown female Saiyan warrior, but the camera shows her face and it's Gine! Caulifla & Kale comes back to the stage as they celebrating with Fasha & Gine. *P2. After the match, Kinnon & Ikumi extend their hands and Ritchie & Pan giving Kinnon & Ikumi a finger then Ritchie hits Kinnon with Sparky's Thunderbolt and Pan hits Ikumi with Masenko. Ritchie & Pan storms out of the ring in frustration as the crowd boos at them. *P3. The Ruby Squad's mystery partner was revealed as Tenille Dashwood. *P4. Meowth goes for Pay Day to Billy, but Billy counters with Bill-ena Del Sol then tags Mac in and they sets up for Twin Tower on Meowth, but James goes to the ring as the referee Mike Chioda resists him as Jessie blinds Mac off the top with powder as the crowd boos at her until a female fan hops out of the barricade and tackles Jessie as the crowd cheers. Then Billy tackles James off the apron as Meowth hits Mac with Pay Day and goes for the pin until Mac kips up and making his comeback then locks Meowth up with Mac's Cobra Lock to make Meowth taps out. After the match, Team Rocket floats away in disappointment in their hot-air balloon as The Twins was celebrating with a female fan, who turns out by the camera showing her face is their cousin, Marina Green! *P5. After the match, Peter Pan rushes to the ring and jumps Cabba from behind then he locks him up with Neverland Dreams then hits him with Neverland Nightmare. Peter Pan & Makoto carry an unconscious Cabba out of the ring as they shout "BANGARANG" to the crowd. *2. Tracer goes for Pulse Bomb on Demencia, but Lord Dominator rushes to the ring and hits Tracer with Evil Chuck Taylors as the referee Ryoko Sakomoto stops the match to disqualifies The Mistresses of Society, who are assaulting Team Overwatch, then The Mistresses walks out. After the match, Serpentine Venom celebrates their title defense until Adrenaline General Manager for Women's Roster, Ran Kotobuki appears on the stage. Ran congrats Serpentine Venom for defending their titles but the match was wasn't over yet because they got one more challenge left and she signed them to DXW and the new team that Ran signed was none other as Lovely Angels (Kei & Yuri) as the crowd explodes as Lovely Angels was making their way to the ring as they chanting "HOLY SHIT!". After the match, Lovely Angels are celebrating their first title victory until Serpentine Venom assaults them. Medusa Gorgon locks Kei up with Snake Bite and Naga the Serpent locks Yuri up with Serpent Lock. Serpentine Venom walks out of the ring as the crowd boos at them. *3. After the match, Drew Galloway gets up as he looks at Guys lying on the canvas for his exhaustion, then he helps him up and raises his arms for the Code of Honor as the crowd applauds them. *4. After the match, The Hardy Family are celebrating Matt Hardy's title win. But Myst was pissed off as gets up and shouted "NO! This cannot be happening! This is bullshit! I knew Torrin planned to bury me to take my belt away from me!" Myst pulls out a switchblade as they all panics as also shouted "Now, I'm gonna DELETE YOU ALL...FOREVAH!!!" But suddenly, Myst was surprised as Bray Wyatt appears from behind and told Myst "No, Myst... you're deleted." Bray Wyatt hits Myst Motone with Sister Abigail to drop the switchblade. King Maxel Hardy says "Myst Motone...it's OVAH!" as Vanguard-1 sends Myst back where he came from as The Hardy Family & Bray Wyatt are chanting "DELETE!" then Vanguard-1 announces DELETION COMPLETE. *5. After the match, Jack Spicer & Chase Young rushes to the ring and jumps Ashninja from behind. All four members of The Samurai Society are ganging up on Ash Ketchum & Greninja as the crowd boos. But the crowd explodes as Sean Matsuda, Brock, & Ace Walker are rushing to the ring and brawling The Samurai Society out of the ring to save Ashninja. The Samurai Society retreats as Sean Matsuda, Brock, & Ace Walker helps Ashninja up and celebrates their title defense. *6. After the match, Adam celebrates as six men leave the ring except for Chuckie Finster because he's in hurt and showing Adam respect by shaking each other's hands for the Code of Honor. Adam got the mic and told Chuckie "Chuckie, you and others are fought well as much as I do. I'm sorry about your match loss right now. But, it's okay. I'm ready to cash it in as soon as possible. Because right now, today's your birthday. (crowd cheers as Chuckie smiles) I think you should move on to the contendership spot beside that match. So...(sings with the crowd) Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, Chuckie Finster...Happy birthday to you!" Adam and Chuckie are bro-hugging each other as Jackinna, Tommy Pickles, & Kimi Watanabe-Finster arrives to celebrate with them. *7. During Higashi had Andy in the Tap or Snap hold, Andy was screaming in pain until Terry Bogard rushes to the ring to brawl with Higashi. Terry goes for Buster Wolf, but Higashi counters and hits him with a Roundhouse Kick then German Suplex to nearly breaking his neck. As Higashi turns his attention to Andy, Blue Mary rushes to the ring to attend Terry, but Higashi turns around and ready to kick Blue Mary again, but she blocks the kick as she hits him with Dynamite Swing then Straight Slicer as the crowd cheers loudly. Blue Mary helps Terry out of the ring as Andy tells Higashi to get up and hits him with Shouryuudan through the table as the referee John Cone counts to ten and Higashi was unable to get up. After the match, Terry & Andy are celebrating to the stage with Blue Mary. *8. The ending of the final fall was Buzz was setting up for another Kyuss Torture Chamber, but Dylan counters and pushes him to the corner and accidentally knocks the referee Red Shoes out of the ring. Dylan locks Buzz up with Check Deposit to make him tap out, but there's no referee. Dylan tries to help Red Shoes up but Buzz tosses him back up and locks him up with Kyuss Torture Chamber until an unknown person rushes to the ring and hits Buzz with the knockout punch then Triple German suplex into a Short-Arm High Knee. As he walks out of the ring, the camera shows his face, it's Stipe Miocic, the UFC Heavyweight Champion! Dylan hits Buzz with Vertibreaker to make a pinfall victory as the crowd boos loudly. After the match, Dylan & Stipe Miocic shaking hands then Stipe raises Dylan's arm as the crowd boos at them. *9. After the match, Sunset Shimmer helps Sakura up and raises her arms as the crowd applauds and Sunset hits Sakura with her DXW Global Women's Championship belt as the crowd boos loudly. Sunset Shimmer locks Sakura up with Demon's Chains again but the lights went out. The crowd then explodes as Revy was making her way to the ring to confront Sunset Shimmer as the lights are back on. While Revy and Sunset Shimmer were exchanging words, Sombra in black pants and black trenchcoat hops out of the crowd to the ring and hits Sunset Shimmer from behind with Translocator then Revy hits Sunset with Revy Rock Bottom. Revy & Sombra help Sakura out of the ring as Sunset Shimmer is fuming up after she gets up. *10. Strowman locks Gohan up with Lifting Arm Triangle Choke, but Gohan fights back as he hits him to the midsection and goes for Masenko, but Strowman counters as he accidentally bumps the referee Mike Chioda down until the members of The JSA except Videl & Pan are rushing to the ring and assaulting Strowman. But Strowman powers them out of the ring as Gohan hits Strowman several times with a steel chair then hits him with Masenko onto it then Pan grabs the chair away from the ring as her father makes a pinfall victory. After the match, The JSA are celebrating Gohan's title defense, but Strowman attacks The JSA out of the ring and hits Gohan with Yokosuka Cutter then Running Powerslam. Strowman leaves the ring to clo...but Adam Oliver rushes to the ring and he's cashing in his Dream to Succeed briefcase to Referee Mike Chioda as Jeremy Borash announces Oliver is cashing in his Dream to Succeed briefcase for the DXW World Heavyweight Championship! *11. Adam cashes in his Dream to Succeed briefcase. After the match, Adam leaves the ring to the crowd as they celebrate his DXW World Heavyweight Championship victory. In the ring, Gohan was extremely frustrated as he turns to Torrin Fluker, who's shaking the commentator's hands before he leaves. Torrin leaves the commentary table until Choji Akimichi hits Torrin with Gore then tosses him to the ring and the members of The JSA are assaulting Torrin as the crowd boos at them. Ritchie Hiroshi hits Torrin with Sparky's Thunderbolt, then Zero with Swanton Bomb, then Samurai Jack with The Way of the Samurai, then Goten with Prodigy Press. Gohan grabs the steps to the ring and hits Torrin with it to make him busted wide open. The officials are trying to rush into the ring, but The JSA are beating them down and resuming beating Torrin up. Torrin's wife, Jenny Realight rushes to the ring, but Videl & Pan grabs Jenny by the arms as they want her to see Torrin getting brutally bludgeoned as Gohan hits him with Masenko on the steps and crushes his ribs with it and Jenny cries uncontrollably as Goten hands his brother a mic as Torrin coughs out the blood and gasping for air. Gohan then said "News flash, boss, you brought your bullshit upon your brainless and lifeless self. Your pathetic company is a joke when you book me like that. Fuck you, fuck your dumpster-burning company, fuck your slutty wives, fuck Dimmsdale...(crowd boos loudly) ...and especially fuck that matches you booked me into it! You know what? We, The JSA...ARE QUIT! (crowd boos loudly) I'm gonna let that blonde stupid bitch cry when I'm not done!" Gohan places Torrin's head to the steps as Jenny screams for mercy and Gohan hits him with con-chair-to on the steps. Jenny cries hysterically as Videl & Pan lets her go to attend him but Gohan gives Videl a chair and hits Jenny with it 10 times, then Pan punches Jenny to make her bleed then Videl hits her with Masenko then Pan hits her with Pan Time. The JSA celebrates as the crowd boos louder and pelting at them with food and garbage when they leave the ring. The EMTs arrives to stretch Torrin Fluker and Jenny Realight out of the ring...until Gohan rushes back as he pushes the EMTs out of his way and hits Torrin on a stretcher to the ringpost as the crowd boos loudly then he walks out to the stage. Gohan goes to the back then goes to the parking lot as The JSA tipping Torrin's & Jenny's transporter then destroys it. Gohan then say in front of the cameraman "Fuck DXW! If Torrin dies, he dies! JSA FOR LIFE! The show's over!" He then punches the camera as the screen goes into static. Women's Tag Team Turmoil Results Miscellaneous *Doug Dimmadome welcomes everyone to DXW DestructionMania II before the show. *Demi Lovato sings the national anthem. *The 2018 DXW Extreme Hall of Famers (Gail Kim, AJ Styles, William Wallace, Ariel, Mario Bros. (Mario & Luigi), and Goku came out to the stage as the announcer congratulated them to the crowd. Category:Season 2 Category:DXW CPV's